LIFT OFF
by melloxmaxxi
Summary: Young Bekuku doesn't know what she is getting into when she agrees to take to job to go to Pokopen to check on the lazy ARMPIT platoon.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER POSTED! I have been meaning to but this is like the second time i have ever been on my profile. ENOUGH! Read...**

"Bekuku, I need you in my office a.s.a.p. And bring me my coffee!" yelled my boss from the intercom on the desk. I was just going through some paperwork when it suddenly rang angrily. By the way, Bekuku is me.  
"Right away, sir. Decaf or black?" I always have to ask that even though he always says black. It was just polite that way, you never know when he might suddenly get a sweet tooth.  
"Forget the coffee. Hurry up!" boss said. Wow, this was serious. He didn't need his lowly intern to clean his fish tank like usual. I rushed up to his office within five minutes. That was an impressive feat, however, because I have my desk on the other side of the building in a use-to-be broom closet. I worked as an intern for the P.I.P, Planet Invasion Program. This month we are focused on Jupiter, the place was a pickle though. It's made of mostly gases so we've lost a lot of platoons trying to find a way to actually breath while there. Six months ago we were on Pokopen, also called Earth by those who don't know our terms.  
Oh yeah, this would make a heck of a lot more sense if I tell you that I am an alien of Keron. It's several thousand million light-years away from this solar system, and better actually, this place called the Milky-way? Where's the milk? Sheesh.  
Anyways, we had sent five frogs, from the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon. It contained a worthless Sergeant, a bi-polar Private, a short-tempered Corporal, a cynical Major Sergeant, and… um… oh yeah a forgettable Lance Corporal. I almost always forget about him, I have no idea why. I personally don't think we should have sent them; mainly the sergeant, he's just a waste of Keron rubber. They are not very productive. This brings me to why the boss called me down here.  
"So, uh, Bekuku, we need to send somebody down to Pokopen to check up on the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon. And-we think you are fit for the job, you also need the chance to try and get promoted. I don't think you'd want to be an intern forever do you?" he asked with an amused sparkle in his eyes. I could tell he was silently making fun of my reaction. At the moment I was jumping up and down like I was nothing more than a little eggling.  
"I'd be more than happy to sir!" I saluted him with what felt like a gigantic smile on my face. I was off by the end of the day with nine minutes left minutes left before I had to leave exactly, I liked to be prompt; it was a habit that came with being an intern. If you didn't do something fast enough, they'd boot you to the curb.  
It took a while to fly to Tokyo on my spaceship; Jupiter was farther than I thought from the little blue planet. Then I had to park in a convenient place so that no Pokopenian's would accidentally bump into it, get out my hovercraft and find the address. Tokyo is huge! Took me most of the planets day to find the correct address, the house they were occupying was actually pretty nice. I was surprised they picked a place like this to make their headquarters; it was a little too crowded for my tastes. But then again, I am claustrophobic, so I am a little biased.  
I snuck around the back; and saw a red tent with eyes on it. I paused, staring at it for a moment, wondering what in the blazing frog that this was out in the open. Soon a white fuzzy thing with four legs came out from the tent, it barely even glanced my way as it passed me by, as if it was used to seeing something like me. Odd. With that pushed out of my mind, the fuzzy thing and the tent, I walked toward the huge window, and peeked in.  
What I found took me by surprise; everybody from the A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon was surrounding a coffee table-PLAYING CARDS-WITH POKOPENIANS! Frozen with shock, it took my brain and body about five minutes to finally realize that I had to report this, ASAP. "I've got to go tell HQ!" I quickly turned my hover craft around and slammed on the gas. I heard the sound of shattering glass first and then felt all the cuts all over my body in the measly point five seconds that it took to change my life forever.  
My craft was somehow put in reverse, what the frog?! And I didn't figure that out until after I was lying on top of their card game, though, I think I kind of ruined that. I was out cold for just a second. When I could focus my eyes I saw that they were all surrounding me. Like I said before, I am claustrophobic, SUPER claustrophobic. So I might have flipped backwards and accidentally kicked Corporal in the face; on accident I swear.  
"Stupid intruder!" he shouted as he pulled out a gun, from out of nowhere, and shot the coffee table I was now standing on.  
'That was uncalled for,' I thought, and then jumped up to the ceiling fan which was a very bad idea. He turned on the fan as high as it could go and everyone from the room watched me fly into the unbroken side of the large window I flew into just a minute before. I was unconscious once again but this time on the floor, instead of the table, and again, just for a second. As weak as I am, I drew up all the strength I had to get up.  
"Being attacked by my own kind? That's despicable!" I sneered while trying to show them that I was stronger than I looked.  
"You're the one that crashed through our window!" the Private argued back. I let my guard down; so that I could argue with the knuckle head; because, what kind of an excuse was that? He was the one, out of many, who was fraternizing with the enemy, playing cards nonetheless! I was going to make my point when the Corporal somehow got in my face; holding a gun to my head!  
"Don't you think that, uh, that is a little too extreme?" I asked, because seriously, I was one of them! Why treat me this way, all I did was break a window! A rather large window, which might be expensive, but still!  
"If you tell us who you are and why you are here you can go home." He growled, his eyes looked strangely narrower than they should be.  
"I will tell you; when you take that thing away from my head." I tried to say calmly, though I was pretty sure there was some shakiness in my voice.  
"You will answer me now!" he shouted, in return I flinched. His type of person was scary, all anger and little to tame. Just then the enemy walked in, I've never seen such beats, sure they were there around the table earlier, but up close they were even more monstrous. I stared straight at her and she looked right back at me, her brown eyes seemed to see right through my soul. I straighten my spine and lifted my head up high; feeling like someone had shouted 'Attention!'  
I started to sweat, the air was tense. "Giroro! Quit it!" she finally yelled, and yet again I flinched at a high pitched voice, though she was a lot more threatening than the gun to my head, for some odd reason. 'Corporal's name is Giroro? Okay.' I thought to myself, storing that piece of information in my brain.  
"Fine." He huffed angrily, and I felt the cool metal withdraw from my skull. I let out a deep breath of relief, then took one back in fear as the female Pokopenian took a step towards me. My thoughts swirled with the evil that she could do to me, if she could get highly trained Keronian's to bend to her every whim, what could she do to a simple intern?  
I stood completely still as she bandaged up my right leg, both arms, and my forehead; because of the ceiling fan incident and crashing threw of the large window. I was too scared to say anything, move anything, even breath. I had no idea why she was being so nice to me, the supposed enemy.  
"Now what?" asked the Lance Corporal, shocking me out of frozen state, I had forgotten he was there. As well as the others. The other space frogs were staring at me as the female finished up treating my wounds, and I suddenly felt as if I were being choked.  
"We should probably find out who she is." said the Private, his wide eyes were full of curiosity.  
"She's not answering us." the Sergeant Major complained, then laughed a sinister laugh.  
"We know that. She is as stubborn as you, Keroro." Giroro said. Oh, so that's sergeant's name? Glad to know.  
"I'M NOT STUBBORN!" Keroro said, his voice gave me a sudden headache that wasn't there a second ago. Great. The glass and that didn't give me a headache, but their leader with his overbearing tone did. Awesome.  
"Anyways, she was fine before-than Natsumi walked in! And she hasn't said a word since." the Private finally figured out why I wasn't doing anything, let alone talking. Natsumi must have been the name of the female Pokopenian, that's an odd name.  
"Um...Natsumi, if you could please leave us-so that we may figure out this situation. " the Lance Corporal asked, very politely I may add. Surprising from someone who was in the Elite.  
"Fine." She sighed, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. That was kind of rude, she was asked nicely. After that thought my legs finally gave out and I landed on the floor with a soft thump. At that moment all I could think was that I couldn't witness anything worse. If there was any worse, I just might have a mental break down. But obviously I had not read any stories like this before. And yet again, that knuckle headed Giroro threatened me with a gun to the head. Didn't he say he would stop?  
"If you don't tell us who you are, and why you are here, I can kill you right now." He snarled, obviously taking advantage of that female not being here anymore, another note to file away.  
"I'm not talking to the likes of you idiots." I snapped back, I'm sure what I said may have hurt them but I was more than true. They were being disgraceful for treating a fellow Keronian this way.  
"Yeah! So don't mind me at all, I'm just an idiot with a gun that's just about to blow your brains out!'" he spat.  
"Now, Corporal. Let's not stoop to her levels." Sergeant Major said eerily calm. The insanity! He looked as if he's a mad scientist, which from the rumors he actually is. "She's just a brat. I vote we send her back home to Keron." He laughed quietly.  
"Me too! Crap; did I say that out loud?" I asked nervously.  
"Well you can't go back until you tell us who you are and why you are here. It's not like we're asking for much." Keroro tried to reason with me. I pretended like I was thinking about it, by putting my hand up to my chin. But then I yelled,  
"Forget about it!" I smacked the gun away from my head, and jumped in the wrong direction from broken window which would have been my only escape route. "Crap." I cursed under my breath. Sergeant Major randomly pulled out a ray gun, again from seemingly nowhere. Is there this type of invisible backpack which you can pull out your weapons that I haven't been informed of yet?!  
"One shot from this, and the victim will instantly become unconscious. Click" he said advertising his gun as it sounded like, his mischievous grin was the last thing I saw before it all blacked out once again.  
I woke up some 30 minutes later with my hands tied behind my back and I was on this weird converter belt thing; why was I on this thing? It didn't make any sense. The Lance Corporal and Giroro were just standing there on both sides of me, and the Sergeant Major was behind where my head laid. He had his stupid little ray gun thingy, ready to fire when necessary and/or ordered to. It wouldn't surprise me if he just fired for his own amusement; he seemed like the type. I sat up as best as I could, it was a little difficult, because being tied up can make that job a hassle. The knuckle headed Keronian lunged for my forearm, the second I started to move; like I was going to run away...like I even could. I wouldn't though. I was too drained; all that traveling and crashing into things and getting shot can really take the energy out a frog...the Lance Corporal also grabbed my other arm, but he wasn't cutting off my circulation like the other one. For that I thanked him mentally.  
"So..." I started off, "Where are we going?" I wanted to try and say causally.  
"We are taking you into the interrogation room." the short tempered Corporal mumbled back, well at least he answered me. Even if he was avoiding eye contact and gripping my arm tighter. Ugh. He hated me. They all hated me. Why though? "You're going to meet Tamama first and then Keroro last. So don't even think about running off!" he sneered looking ahead; his hand cutting off even more circulation, my fingers were starting to feel numb.  
I couldn't see the end of the hallway, and I had enough of this. I viciously yanked my arm away from Giroro, and gently pulled away from the Lance Corporal; since he was the only one being remotely nice to me. I heard a sinister laugh and looked behind me to see that Sergeant Major was holding the scope up of his ray gun to his eye, targeting me. An idea popped in my head at that moment. And I just slumped down.  
"Pft!" Giroro scolded, "You're a disgrace to soldiers everywhere. I would fight you, but you just gave up, you don't even care do you?" he rolled his eyes at me, and then looked back toward the never-ending hallway. With new determination, I flipped onto my back, and rolled over to Giroro, making him stumble into the wall knocking his head hard enough to make even me see the stars spinning around his head.  
"A disgrace, huh?" I chuckled. And suddenly I heard a hum from behind me, I swung around just in time to see Sergeant Major aiming the large ray gun right at me. I rolled to the side just in time to avoid it, and again, and again, and again. This gun didn't seem to have very good aim, or maybe it was the frog? Who knows. But it was all right by me. Thrusting my upper body up, I somehow landed on my small feet just about perfectly. I stumbled a little of course. I was actually really surprised I could do that! Score one for me. Zero for the cocky "perfect" solider and for the crazy gun wielding scientist.  
Now as for the third frog, who I keep forgetting about, but if you go backward to a few paragraph's you'll remember the little blue assassin. He started to chase after me, but I managed to stay just ahead of him for a few seconds, which is an impressive feat since interns are ridiculously slower than the elite. But it could also be that he was running on the other belt which was going to the opposite way. This just shows how fantastic they really are, because he was catching up to me! Wow! Once he was about a foot ahead of me, he unsheathed his sword it gleamed dangerously against the lights as he begun to maneuver it, he glanced at me first before he turned around sharply and slashed at a button that made the belt come to a slow stop. Twirling at high speeds, he threw his sword; it spun several times, as it got closer to me with alarming velocity I closed my eyes and dug my heels into the now halted belt.  
I hesitantly opened my eyes only to see my amethysts orbs staring back at me, the sword was right in front of my face indented to the wall. I started to sweat and I collapsed on my knees thinking about how close it was to being inside of my head.  
"Dororo! We cannot kill her!" the red Keronian shouted.  
'Nice to know that the guy who almost cut off my face is named Dororo.' I thought as I let out a sigh of relief that I was to not get killed, yet.  
"I knew she would stop running," he said, with some sort of tone in his voice, I couldn't really tell what it was at the moment. My brain too fried by recent events. But that just made me think even more.  
"What if I hadn't?" I asked him, looking at the ground with my eyes wide as I thought more and more of it. "What if you actually-" I was cut off from my little accusation by Sergeant Major, who was standing over me with his stupid little grin.  
"I think it'll be much easier to transport you while you are unconscious."  
I couldn't deny that statement, even though I don't think I had the energy anymore to even try. There wasn't a point in running; there wasn't even enough time to even contemplate it. Before I knew it, I heard the hum of the giant ray gun and looked up to see the Sergeant Major smiling as he said;  
"Click."

I woke up again, but I don't know how much time has passed. It was hard to tell in the pitch dark room I was placed in. I was taking it all in with stride when the lights suddenly shot on, and I was momentarily blinded and dazed. My head was starting to spin, but then it started to ache tenfold when a voice came from the wall. I was assuming it was a speaker and that the darkened window is where the other space frogs were.  
"Tell us what we want to know, and then, and only then, can you go home." the speaker told me. I sneered at it,  
"You realize this is completely unnecessary?" I asked, hoping I get talk some sense into them.  
"You want unnecessary?! I'll give you unnecessary!" the voice shrieked.  
The walls started to move into each other, slowly but surely, like it was wanting to draw out my torture. I started to panic a little, as they got closer and closer together. I was giving faith that they would stop the walls as it got a little too close, however they just kept coming. By the time it was only about seven feet away from me, I broke from my frozen state and ran to one of the walls pushing it back hoping that I could stop it somehow. It wouldn't even budge. Why did I think I could move a wall? But at least it was worth a shot. I finally reached my breaking point when I could literally feel my soul starting to fly away from me.  
"Stop! Please! Just please stop! I'll tell you!" I screamed into the room, tears were starting to fill my eyes as my heart was going into overdrive mode. Too small! This was way too tiny! I needed space, room to breathe!  
"Perfect."  
The walls started to go backward as the speaker voice got all smug and watched me break down. I sighed another sigh of relief today, it was strange how many times I had almost died. First by window, gun and then sword. Now these walls which were only about three feet away from poor little squishable me. I shakily fell down on my butt and glared at the dark window. I didn't even have to see the speaker to know that he was smirking from this satisfaction that he broke me. I huffed out some air as I knew I had been defeated my phobia.  
"My name is Bekuku. I work for the P.I.P. I was sent here to this disgusting polluted planet to check up on you, and how much progress you had made. Since it has been a while since we have actually heard from you. From what I can tell you haven't done worth frog!" I snapped, angry at this place, these creatures and these frogs that I was supposed to call kin. "Can I go home now?" The silence was killing as I waited for a reply.  
"No." the voice speaker said flatly.  
"What?! But you said that I could go home!" I yelled back, "This is totally not fair!"  
"Life's not fair, deal with it."  
Life is not fair...I've learned that lesson many times, even when I was a little eggling. And it hurts, a lot. To be betrayed like that all over again. I am beginning to hate this speaker voice, and whoever is speaking into it. That's when Giroro walked into the room and tied my hands behind my back again, this kept me too busy to find a retort back at the speaker, not that I cared too much anymore.  
"You can't go! Because you will give HQ a bad report, and then they will make us come back home. We will be the laughingstock of all of Keron! Therefore, you cannot leave until we finish our mission." the voice once again crackled into the room, frog, that was getting really annoying. Having to hear it but not see the perpetrator. As I was contemplating ways to kill the speaker, Giroro started to shove me out of the door. I was about to complain when out of nowhere this yellow flash came from behind us and the rope that was bind my hands was cut. The doors also shut closed, then locked all on their own seemingly. Giroro and I both jumped back trying not to get squished; now I was stuck with this knuckle head.  
"Ugh! Keroro! What's this?! Get us out!" he barked angrily, toward the speaker.  
Keroro was it? The Sergeant? He did this to me; he condemned me to live on this disgusting planet until he finally conquered this place? It didn't even look like he had control of his platoon with the way this corporal was yelling at him. Seems like I'd be here for a very long time.  
"We can't figure out why it's closed." the voi-no Keroro-tried to explain.  
"Something in there caused it to shut." laughed the Sergeant Major. Giroro glanced at me, and I shrugged, I honestly had no idea. And it seemed to me that he didn't believe me. Then out of nowhere Dororo dropped from the ceiling, landing a little too close to me for my liking. I had flinched at how close he came to landing on my head.  
"Keroro, you said that she could go home. Why are you going against her-" Dororo started to defend me, which was awfully sweet of him.  
"Stand down!" yelled Keroro,  
'They treat him like crap!' I thought to myself, the poor guy. He looked a little gloomy now, like a dark cloud of depression was hanging over his head.  
"Just open the doors Dororo!"  
And so the blue elite just slumped toward the doors, and started to mess around with them trying to get them to open. I couldn't stay quiet anymore.  
"So, you guys are just going to keep me here until you conquer this stupid planet?" I asked again just to make sure, never know when someone changes their mind.  
"I don't know," Giroro replied.  
"Where are we going after this?"  
"Kululu's lab."  
"Why?" I asked while thinking that Kululu must be that yellow frog, creepy frog has a creepy name.  
"Shut up! Just quit asking questions! You will do what we tell you to do!" the red frog answered back with anger showing in his eyes.  
'Well fine then!' I thought to myself, and stayed silent the rest of the way.

**I only have one other chapter i was planning to do... but if i get excellent reviews i will do more. Until next time my pretties!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! If you want more leave good reviews. **

"Now, this collar will send a 1,000 watts of electricity through your body if you try and escape the Hinita estate. And not only that, but it will also warn us that you tried to flee. No, this won't kill you, but you would be quite surprised what you can live through. Kukuku." the yellow frog named Kululu explained to me, as he showed off his collar...anklet thing. I am going to have nightmares about this laugh for a long time to come. He finally attached it to my leg, so it was an anklet. "All we have to do now is-" I decided to cut him off.

"Conquer this planet?" I asked trying to be hurtful, it worked. Because, now he was glaring at me.  
"-to get upstairs so that you don't mess up our project." he finished, and I just smiled in satisfactory. "I have a transporter, it will be better than walking because number one; she won't find the way back here and number two; less effort." Kululu laughed. He seemed to have all kinds of good gadgets; the whole transporter thing wasn't a bad idea actually. However no matter how cool I think the gadgets are, I really want to get out of his lab. It had all these different kinds of wires, computers, TV's and stereos all hooked up every nook and cranny of this place. And worst of all, it almost seemed like the air was heavy here, it was just plain creepy. To me transporting wasn't that big of a deal, I just wanted out.  
And I got my wish, because it was all pitch black one second and blindingly bright the next. We were on that table that I had crashed into sometime earlier in the day. Keroro turned to me,  
"Ask Fuyuki about stuff that I don't even care to explain to you, okay Bekuku? Bye-bye!" with that he waved and childishly skipped out of the room singing something about, I think it was Gundam. Whatever that was. He also had the transporter with him, frog. I was hoping to steal it.  
Giroro and Dororo and stayed with me, I turned around to find that Pokopenian that was said to be able to help me, when the hot tempered frog pushed me against the wall as he walked out of the room. The blue elite just stood there, looking shocked at what his comrade had done. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but just closed it again and walked away. I was stranded in this room with no idea what to do, I couldn't go too far thanks to the anklet.  
Just then, a ring rang through the house. It seemed to have come from the door. I started to walk toward the sound, curious. There might be more Pokopenians at the door, just as I thought that this awkward little one, a male, this must be Fuyuki, was jogging toward the doors while yelling.  
"I'll get it!" he was within inched away from the knob when he did that, and he opened the door to reveal a strange looking Pokopenian. He had gray hair, bright blue eyes and a faded yellow hat that had Kululu's symbol on it. Curious. "Oh! Hey Saburo!" the smaller one greeted politely.  
"Hey." the other one, Saburo, greeted back, "Is Kululu around? I had a quick question I wanted to ask." he asked.  
"Yeah of course!" Fuyuki smiled, and opened the door all the way so that the other could walk in, once he crossed the threshold the door closed. "You know the way. Have fun." he waved goodbye to the other male and headed up the stairs that went to the second floor. Saburo started to walk down the hallway when he spotted me peeking from the doorway of the room I was left in, he looked surprised, but not as surprised as one might normally be. Then again, he said he knew Kululu.  
"Oh hi!" he greeted me with the same tone as he did the other Pokopenian. And I just stared at him, "Oh...so you don't talk huh?" he asked, and I still just stared at him. "Do you want to come get Kululu with me?" he asked another question, but I still said nothing and just stared. Why was he asking so many things when he knew I wasn't going to answer them. Strange male. Maybe he was just too kind. "Watch this." he said with a little more vigor in his voice, and he winked at me as he brought out a piece of paper and started to draw on it with a funky looking pen. He drew out what seemed to be like a door and the word 'entrance' in the door. What was this nonsense? He threw it on the floor, what will that do? Then a hole appeared out of nowhere on the floor where the paper had landed.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" he chuckled, and I just nodded with my mouth wide open. "It gets even better." he smiled and brought out another paper and drew something that looked to be feathery wings, like from that animal that I had seen outside that flew. When he threw that one, it poofed and the wings were just floating there. He jumped on them, and gestured for me to hop onto his shoulders. What should I do? Eh, what the heck? I smiled and did as he asked; I jumped onto his right shoulder. This was confusing, I feel like I should have no respect for him and his kind yet there was something different about this one.  
Inside the hole, it wasn't like what you would think, like typical hole would be all dirt and rock. But this one was all high-tech, it looked like computer chips were running all along the sides of the walls. Looking down, I started to get a little scared about this piece of paper that Saburo was standing on, if it suddenly gave out…well…we both would be like squashed bugs on a windshield. That's a beautiful image. We still has about half mile before reach the bottom, I could actually see it a little if I squinted. As we started to slow down to an appropriate speed so that we didn't crash as we land, we got to the base safely. There Keroro was standing looking up at the male.  
"Oh! Hello there Saburo!" he greeted friendly, he hadn't noticed me yet, thank goodness, his voice gave me a headache when he started to yell. "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" I spoke too soon. He shouted at me while trying to cover up his computer screen; I think I saw the words 'Gundam Models' on there. I keep seeing and/or hearing that word, is it something that important for the mission? Maybe these models were body armor for them? That seemed right. Giroro was sitting on a chair at the table cleaning one of his many guns that he laid out on said table. Wow…that a lot. The table was covered except for a little spot for that Tamama was using to eat some cake. That cake looks good. Wonder if he'll share.  
Probably not, he seems like he'd be scary if someone tried to take his food. I think I saw Kululu heading out the door earlier when we landed; the hallway looked dark and ominous, probably the way to his lab. Um…oh! And there was Dororo! He's in the corner…sulking…poor guy. Somebody was probably mean to him again…or forgot him…like I do sometimes…I'm a terrible frog.  
"I'm sorry, I brought her down here. She wouldn't talk to me, so I thought maybe you can tell me some things about her." Saburo asked Keroro, who just silently glared at me.  
"Her name is Bekuku." The green frog answered, and there was a long awkward silence after that…it lasted a good two minutes. It felt like years!  
"…that's it?" the male Pokopenian asked. Keroro looked back at me; he was looking at Saburo earlier, and looked me up and down.  
"Oh. Sorry. And she's purple." With that he turned around and walked to his work station. Probably to work more on that Gundam Model thingy.  
"Umm…okay…sooo…why doesn't she talk?" he gave up on Keroro for giving him a legit and serious answer, so he walked toward Giroro who beckoned him over.  
"She's afraid to, I think." The red frog replied to Saburo, there was a look of pity in his eyes and that really irked me.  
"You think I'm not-" I started to yell at that knuckle head, then remembered that there was a Pokopenian in the room, and shut my mouth. The male looked toward me, and knelt down to meet my eyes; I started to get a little tense, not knowing what he might do to me.  
"What's so wrong with talking in front of me? I'm not that scary am I?" he asked me, and I just bit my lip and looked back at him straight in the eyes, there was this strange feeling developing in my chest, no, I don't think it's that weird love that the cocky Corporal has for that pink haired female. But, it seems as if I had known him personally. Like, something was urging me to talk to him.  
"No, you are pretty scary. I find anything taller than me scary. But other than that, nothing is wrong with you." I answered him back truthfully, "Besides, you know, being a Pokopenian. I usually don't want to talk to them. But anyways, it's a lot better than his case." I pointed to Giroro. "At least I haven't fallen in love with one of them." I started to head out the door, the way that Kululu had gone earlier. On the way over to it, I had to pass by Giroro, who I saw was turning from his normal red to a nice bright pink that would make any flower jealous.  
"I don't know what you're-" he started, but I interrupted with my laughing.  
"I've seen the way you have looked at that strange pink haired female, and the way you talk to her." I smirked at him, and chuckled a little more.  
"Awwww." Everybody, and even Saburo awed though he looked slightly confused. I just looked at everyone with amusement.  
"Wait…you like Natsumi?!" he asked, shocked to the core apparently.  
"What? Haven't you noticed? It's pretty obvious." Kululu chuckled darkly as he walked back into the room,  
"No, guess not. Oh, Kululu! Hey what's up buddy?" he greeted his friend, "I need more ink for my pen, I'm just about out. Where do you keep it?" he asked.  
"It's just in my drawer at home, next to the main monitors." He replied back.  
"Okay, thanks Kululu! Bye everyone." Saburo waved at everyone and then turned around, I did just the same as him when I overheard Giroro start to threaten the scientist.  
"Why are you angry at me? Technically I didn't tell Saburo," he defended himself, "She did." He said while pointing at me.  
I felt sweat start to run down my head, and I started to tug at Saburo's shirt. "Oh crap, uh, can we hurry? Please?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I had to stand on my tippy toes to even just reach the hem of his shirt.  
"Um…sure." He nodded, and drew a little more quickly; I jumped on his shoulders again with haste. As the paper rose into the air; Giroro came running with anger on his face.  
"Bekuku! I need to talk to you. Now!" he yelled.  
"Sorry! There's an important meeting-not here-above ground. See ya!" I lied, if he actually bought that, which would be very amusing since there is nobody here to actually have a meeting with. Plus the fact that I'm a prisoner and they don't do meetings. With that being said, Saburo and I were off quickly, once again on those white feathery wing things, I was starting to get more confidence in those. It wasn't as scary as last time. 'Thank frog!' I sighed.  
The way up was pretty quiet, a little too quiet compared to the ride down. 'I hope Saburo isn't mad at me for calling him scary. I don't mean it personally,' I thought oddly sad. If you haven't noticed by now; I can be quite the jerk.  
"Um… thanks, uh, for taking me down there," I said a little quietly, still not used to talking to the Pokopenians. I wanted to change the subject, so the thought and guilt wouldn't eat at my conscious constantly.  
"No problem, little one. Thanks for talking to me." He smiled at me, and I felt that warm feeling spread across chest again. It felt nice, to have a friend, even if he was the enemy. When we reached the top of the hole, the pink-haired, strong willed, Pokopenian walked into the hallway. If I remember correctly her name was Natsumi. Once again; I didn't talk, didn't move an inch, did nothing, I barely even breathed.  
"O-oh, h-hey Sa-saburo," she stuttered while a blush was apparent on her face. Now this is hilarious. Giroro like her, but she likes Saburo. Hmm, I wonder who Saburo likes? "Um… what are you doing here?" she asked a little more strongly this time. But still, ha! The strongest Pokopenian I have seen thus far can be controlled by Saburo, I could already tell.  
"I just had a question to ask Kululu." They went on with those short answered conversation. They were ignoring me now. I thought I would be okay with that, since I wasn't doing anything to be seen or whatnot. But for some reason I can't stand that, it irked me. I moved behind Saburo and cowered behind his leg. It worked pretty nicely. When Saburo looked down to see what was holding onto his leg, Natsumi followed his eyes, she perked up a little more once she saw me, then started to glare at me.  
"Oh, I remember you. You broke our glass door!" she half yelled at me, I started to shake from fear. I hadn't meant to get her that mad, it was a simple mistake! All I wanted was just to be remembered by them, they were totally ignoring me…even if they didn't mean to. I hid more a little more into his leg, and closed my eyes. Saburo just looked at me with an apathetic look, while Natsumi just glared with venom. We were standing in front of the door, and that darn ringing rang through the house again. It made me jump with surprise and fear. From what I saw last time, this just meant there were more Pokopenians about to come in! Where do they all come from? Did they multiply like Nyroro?! Natsumi's glare broke off of me, and she turned toward the door to open it. I was slightly curious and terrified at the same time about who was behind the door, because so far there has been a strong willed one-Natsumi, a shy one-Fuyuki and an abnormal-Saburo Pokopenians. When the door was finally opened enough, what looked to be a female Pokopenian jumped on her! What a strange custom, Saburo didn't do that, maybe it's a female thing. She had on a blue mask on and had midnight black hair tied up in a big red bow keeping it in a long pony-tail that fell down past her waist. Natsumi was surprised but not as surprised as me.  
"Natsumi! Have you seen D?" she said rather excitedly, while still clinging on to the pink-haired one. I had to run it through my head, my little personal filing cabinet, to figure out what she said.  
'Who is D' I thought, was that another one of these creatures? Or an animal? Or an object? Or a place? What could a D be?  
"I will tell you, once you get off of me." Natsumi said, while looking a little uncomfortable about having another female on her. Oh, maybe it wasn't a custom? Maybe this new female was just strange.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She apologized, she looked around, and as if she knew something was new in the room. Then noticed me right off the bat, "Oh, who's this cutie?" she asked, just in general.  
"This is Bekuku." Saburo explained to her. "She doesn't talk much by the way."  
"Oh. Hello there! Have you seen D?" she asked me, her eyes growing all big. What the heck is a D?! I can't help find something if I have no idea what it was! Was D it's real name? Or was it this strange ones nickname for something? Not that I was going to talk to this weirdo anyways, who wears a mask like that anyway? I shook my head no to answer her, because I was pretty sure she couldn't read minds. "Hmm, do you mind if I look for him, Natsumi?" she asked the pinkette.  
'Him?' I thought quizzically.  
"No, not at all Koyuki. If anywhere he would be in the base." Natsumi proved to be more useful than me. That really bugged me.  
"Ok, thanks. Bye-bye!" she ran away quickly, it was almost as if she wasn't even there in the first place. That was strange, but not as strange as some things I have seen thus far. We were once again standing in front of the door, but this time around an awkward silence was hanging in the air. I tugged on Saburo's shirt again, I hated standing on my toes, but it was the only solution to get this horrible tension out of here. I nodded my head towards the female, hoping that he would get my message. What I was trying to say to him was;  
"Get rid of her! She'll listen to you!" But whatever he thought I was saying was entirely different.  
"She hates you." He told Natsumi, his voice had a hint of amusement to it.  
'You idiot!' I shouted at him mentally. I jumped in front of Saburo and waved my arms wildly as if to say; "He didn't mean it!" I turned around to glare at the stupid male called Saburo.  
"What?" he asked me, as if he did nothing wrong. I notice him smirking a little, what on earth could this moron be smiling about?! This was a dangerous situation here! I turned around shyly to see Natsumi glaring at me, I froze. If looks could kill…let's just say I'd be million and one particles of dust right now. She could melt any trained man with those vicious eyes. I quickly looked away so that this Medusa wouldn't turn me into stone. I like being able to move, thank you very much. Staring back up at the male I gestured for him to lean towards me so I could tell him what I really wanted to happen.  
He did so, without question. Good boy.  
"I didn't say I hated her!" I whispered angrily, 'Though that's not too far from the truth right now.' I thought to myself, as I thought of the way that she has this whole platoon under her control from what I've seen. "I just wanted you to tell her to go away or something, I think she'll only listen to you!"  
"Ooooh!" His face had a shock of realization, "Okay. Well I got to go," he winked at me, and walked toward the door. "Bye!" he waved as he opened the door and turned around expecting a goodbye back.  
'You truly are an idiot' I thought sadly, shaking my head.  
"Okay, bye." Natsumi and I said at the same time. She looked over at my direction and stared at me for a second or ten. Then suddenly she began to talk, slowly.  
"You… are… so... cute!" she squealed, and I backed away slightly, quite scared that she was going to pick me up and hug me or something.  
"Um…hey Bekuku." Saburo's voice picked up, both Natsumi and I jumped in shock of hearing it, both thinking that he had left already. I stared at him puzzled, what did he want now? "You can stay at my house, because Giroro hates you and all, well…from what I saw anyway. We have spare rooms, and it's no trouble at all, you won't get found out. My mother is deceased and Father works overseas." Saburo offered; a slight sad look spread through his face as he mentioned the people that birthed him. I'm guessing he missed them, but why? Once you grew up in Keron, unless you worked with them, you rarely saw them.  
"I suppose." I replied back, but I couldn't help thinking that I was forgetting something. It wasn't Dororo this time, thank goodness. That poor guy, he needs to do something about that.  
"Okay. C'mon let's go tell Kululu then."  
We went down the same way back in the underground base; I was much more relaxed than the other two times, though that might be because we were finally rid of that pink haired female. We stopped at the door, and Saburo told me we should wait in the hall, I looked up at him in confusion when I started to hear something from the other side of the door. We were overhearing Kululu and the others talking to that one shy and very awkward male.  
"I would stay away from Bekuku if I were you. She-" Fuyuki, I think that was his name was, cut the scientist right off.  
"Who is Bekuku?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
"Just a little brat. She's a purple tadpole. Just don't talk to her." Giroro grumbled, it sounded as if he was still sulking over in the corner. I smirked a little when I heard that, he's just a little cry baby isn't he?  
"Well, I did some research on her. She's a special type of Keronian; she has a unique brain wave. So that if someone would spend a lot of time around her they will slowly start to adapt a feeling towards her. It could be love or it could just be a friendship feeling. Either way we should try to keep our distance from her, as so not to get effected." He explained, laughing at the end of his small spiel.  
"Is she the only one that has this condition?" Fuyuki asked the maniac.  
"As far I know. Yes. But the reason I am sharing this information with you unprofessional idiots is because we don't need any body sucked into her trap." He chuckled.  
Fuyuki just hummed. I think he nodded, but I couldn't tell since we were outside of the room.  
"Who are you calling an idiot, nerd?" Giroro muttered menacingly.  
"Who are you calling a nerd, temperamental dunce?" Kululu laughed.  
They were at it for a while, the little spat between the Major Sergeant and Corporal. Anyways; I didn't even know that I had these so called waves…what kind of waves?! Was it water waves? Radio-waves? Microwaves? What?! It didn't make it anyways? This was all just too confusing, this was why I wasn't into this type of science thing. Maybe I missed what type it was when I was staring at Saburo's feet. Because, wow, have you ever looked at them before? I mean, sheesh they were huge! Compared to mine, which were very tiny for a Keronian to begin with. Made me wonder why he needed such big feet?  
I walked in with Saburo when he decided he had enough eavesdropping, but I wasn't going to hid behind his legs. I had to show them I was brave, even if I was scared on the inside. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to suck anybody into my so called "trap" waves.  
"Hey, Kululu! Bekuku is staying at our house. 'Kay?" Saburo said, it could have been a question but his tone said that he wasn't going to take any crap right now. From where I was standing, which was still near his legs but a good few inches away, I could tell he was giving Kululu a look to match his voice, a warning of sorts for him not to say anything offensive and he didn't have a say. Giroro looked at him with pity, I'm guessing this didn't happen much, good for the Male, finally showing some backbone. Kululu shot a glare right back at him. Eye contact could have been all you needed sometimes, but not this time, and it was twice as funny seeing that scientist all flustered.  
"Fine, but if she goes near my room… someone will have to be punished." He sneered, his swirly glasses glimmered against the lights as he started to plot the many was of what he could do to me. Because, when he said 'someone' he meant me. Giroro looked up from his little corner of emo.  
"What happened to your 'meeting', brat?" he asked, though he already knew the answer  
"I lied. I sort of felt like living today." I replied back, just as snarky. I may be a jerk, however I am no idiot. I know when people can kill me, and he had the power to do it thrice over. It was silent. A little too quiet and uncomfortable. So I turned around to get a head start toward the hole back up toward the house.  
"She won't go near your room." Saburo promised the mad scientist as he also started to back away.  
"I wouldn't want to." I mumbled under my breath, why go into a scientist's that wanted to kill you? It didn't make any sense, only a numskull would do such a thing. Or someone with a death wish. I didn't turn around to see their expressions, like I even cared anyway.  
"So… see ya." the older male Pokopenian waved, following me out the toward the hole and bring up the wings. The way up was silent too. So silent. When we arrived above ground we started out the door, to head toward Saburo's house.  
"Did you know that Kululu made waves like yours?" he asked curiously, looking down at me. We were about 5 feet away from the side walk, I was getting a little excited. I wanted to be away from this house.  
"I never know if people like me-for me. Or if it's just my waves." I replied back, not sure how to answer his question, so I just said something personal. Now that I the truth; a lot of questions were running through my mind.  
All of a sudden a giant amount of pain hit me, it felt like I was electrocuted from the inside. It felt as though millions of fires were coursing through my body, cooking me. The last thing I saw was Saburo's face change from smiling sadly at me, to extreme concern as he got closer. Then it went black. 'Kululu's anklet! Crap! I...forgot…' I thought. My voice echoed in my head as I went into the eternal abyss.  
I later found myself waking up on a couch, I had to be careful, even though my mind was still groggy I knew that I was back inside that house and that if I did something wrong-they could kill me on the spot. They probably had some lasers all over the place, ready to slice me in tiny pieces. 'No sudden movements girl! You can do it!' I kept this little pep talk on repeat to myself, if I said I could do it. I know I could. Starting to slowly move off of the couch, I kept my guard up.  
"Ah, your awake." I screamed and jumped a mile into the air. So much for keeping my guard up. I turned my head around and saw Dororo was also sitting on the couch, quiet comfortably too I might add.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said embarrassed, scratching the back of my head bashfully.  
"Naturally," he countered with a sad smile.  
'Great! Now I feel bad' I thought hating myself for not noticing his presence sooner.  
"Okay, well I'm going to go now," I said trying to sound like this was an everyday thing, and got off the couch normally. They wouldn't have lasers in the same room as one of their own...right? Maybe I was putting too much faith in that stupid green frog.  
"I apologize, but I can't let you do that." He answered back to me, and he put down the scroll that was in his hands. When did that get there? Wow, very observant I am. "I was here to make sure that you were comfortable while you slept, and so that when you woke up you wouldn't be alone. But I was also here because we have something to tell you." I comically plopped back on the couch, giving in, I didn't want to fight. Plus my heart was still pumping from Dororo's unwillingly surprise attack.  
Then as if I needed something else to worry about, another great sharp pain traveled down my spine. Again! I leaned forward to see what the problem was. Did something bite me? Stab me? Scratched me? Then I noticed the bruises that littered all over my back. They had to be from that shock earlier outside. Also falling backwards wouldn't have helped either, especially on stone for that matter. But they didn't look too new, it looked like they had healed for a couple of days...was that even possible?  
"How long has it been?" I asked a little worried about the answer, because bruises can take just a minute to form, but to look yellow and green like these did...couldn't possible have happened in a few hours. Could it?  
"Almost three days." He said as if he were talking about the weather. Now I was getting a little frustrated.  
"What did the idiots want to tell me?" I snapped. I was still really mad that I got fried by an evil scientist and to know now I was out for three days. What the frog? Who wouldn't be this upset?!  
"Something about a secret weapon." He said, sounding a little unsure of himself. They probably didn't give him much information.  
'A secret weapon? Why would they want to tell me about their stupid weapon? Unless they wanted to test it on me!' these thoughts ran through my head slowly and I didn't like them.  
"You're crazy!" I yelled, too much pressure and stress finally making me just snap. Keroro had tried to squish me, Dororo tried to cut off me face, Giroro tried to blow my brains out, Kululu almost fried me! It was a mistake coming here! If I don't go home to president of P.I.P. soon; I'm going to be pissed and I can't take responsibility for my actions!  
"What?" Dororo asked, looking the tiniest bit confused at my break down.  
"I said you are all crazy! Everybody is trying to kill me!" I was shouting, literally in his face about this. And all Dororo was doing was staring at me with some pity in his eyes. Stupid soft assassin! Giroro must have heard us, well me anyway, or at least that my voice was loud enough to be heard from outside. Because when he walked in, I took advantage of the open door. I dashed for it. But since I had just woken up from being dead asleep for three days I was a little too slow and Giroro slammed the door just so I can run in to it face first. That really hurt. "Stupid Corporal!" I snarled at him.  
"What's her problem?" he asked Dororo with a small stupid grin, Giroro was enjoying this a little too much.  
"She told me that I was crazy, then we were all crazy, and we are trying to kill her…" Dororo replied still calm about this whole craziness.  
'How can he maintain that control?!' I thought, I wouldn't mind some lessons. It was a wonder he hadn't gone batty from all these stupid frogs in the platoon with him.  
"Although killing her would fix all my problems as of late…" Giroro scoffed. Then smirking he watched me as I just sat on the floor glaring up at him.  
"You are too slow to catch me." I bragged, giving him a sideways smiling showing off some of my sharp teeth. My teeth are something that I pride myself in. But I've got to learn how to control my mouth, because this is one of those times my mouth just goes off and I can't control it. It gets me into way too much trouble...  
"Yeah, says the tadpole that just ran in to a door." He laughed at my fallen face when he brought up that fact.

Oh how I want to kill him...let me count the ways.

**EXCUSE SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES Thank you.**


End file.
